Sarada Uchiha
Sarada Uchiha (うちはサラダ, Uchiha Sarada) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Because she grew up without having her father around, Sarada initially struggles to understand who she is or what she's supposed to be. After meeting him with the help of Naruto Uzumaki, Sarada learns that she is defined by the connections she has with others and as a member of Team Konohamaru, she seeks to someday become Hokage so that she can connect with as many people as possible. Background Sarada was born to Sasuke Uchiha and Karin but no records were kept of her birth. When she was still a baby, her birth due to being born at Orochimaru's hideout, with Sakura give birth to her and karin help her .She grew up in Konoha with just her father and sakura leaving on a long-term mission to search for the threat that Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was preparing for. At some point, Sarada became sick and afterwards, began wearing glasses. Sasuke left Konoha for a top secret mission to investigate the possibility of a new White Zetsu Army, so Sarada has never actually met her father , much to her chagrin. This caused her to often wonder why he had left them for so long. But when Sarada meet her father...and know why he did that...she Ask him one question and he answered the question.. After that she feel happy that her father are love her and her mother so much that why going to save the world and her future Personality As a child, Sarada was portrayed to be like post-massacre Sasuke: unfriendly, unsmiling and sullen, but this changed around the time of her Academy graduation. According to Naruto, her personality takes after Sakura's, which he bases on the suspicion that Sarada is "scary" when she's angry, 9 indeed having somewhat of a strong temper, which flares up more often after her appointment to Team Konohamaru. In these and other moments of particularly strong feeling, Sarada often exclaims her mother's characteristic "Shannarō!". According to Chōchō, she is also known for having a very dark side to her when confronting problems.10 Anger aside, she displays a normal range of emotions, from laughing to crying to blushing in appropriate situations, contrasting with Sasuke's typical stoic reaction to every circumstance. In most situations, Sarada is kind-hearted and brave, polite to others and considerate of her friends and family, wishing well for them and standing up for them when they need her. She doesn't mind saying what she's thinking, whether it's a question she wants the answer to, an opinion she holds firmly, or a frustration she can't let go of. Like Sakura, Sarada is quite well-read: she feels comfortable arguing the differences between a panda and a normal bear; and she is apparently the only participant in the Chūnin Exams to have heard of the book series called Shinobi Strategist Detective Story, much less read all four volumes. Sarada is appreciative of Naruto for his help in mending her relationship with her parents, finding him to be kind and warm. She is quite interested in his Will of Fire, wherein he tries to form bonds with everyone (particularly villagers of Konoha) that he can. Because of Naruto, Sarada decides to make her dream to become Hokage, preferring the kind of life Naruto has to the life of her father. In the anime, she even shows great appreciation for the Hokage Rock and fantasizes about having her own likeness carved into it.10 However, Sarada shares a complicated relationship with Naruto's son, Boruto, although she is also interested in him due to their similar relationships with their respective fathers. The two ninjas are often at odds with the young Uchiha valuing the Hokage post while Boruto initially showing utter disdain for it, as well as the two usually argue and fight with each other for almost anything. Despite this, they are very close, deeply caring for one another's well-being and actually supporting their dreams greatly. Sasuke's prolonged absences upset Sarada, and she would periodically ask Sakura about him during her childhood. Sakura would do her best to field Sarada's questions about who Sasuke was, what he was doing, and how he felt about Sarada, yet at the same time she would speak cryptically, either giving vague answers or avoiding topics entirely, not wanting to tell her daughter her father's past and the details of his mission. Although she put up with this for many years, Sarada starts to feel that Sakura is withholding something from her in the days just before her graduation from the Academy; initially extending this assumed dishonesty to all medical-nin since Sakura is one. After getting into an argument about what Sakura may be hiding from her, Sarada comes to suspect about her own lineage, a suspicion that is briefly, even though wrongly, confirmed to her at first. This at first causes her to angrily rebel against her parents. She reconsiders this after talking to Naruto, who reminds her that family is defined by how people feel for each other and not from blood. Because Sarada loves Sakura and has had countless examples that Sakura loves her too,11 Sarada reconciles with her mother, thereafter restoring the good relationship of trust, mutual protection, and honesty they'd otherwise had. Sarada awakens her Sharingan at the thought of meeting Sasuke. Her temporary strain with Sakura occurs as a result of her attempt to cope with Sasuke's absence in her life; when she can no longer endure not having her father around, as her mother could tell her almost nothing about him.12 She decides to personally seek out Sasuke so that she can finally meet him and ask him directly all the things she's wanted to know, such as if he actually cares about her or her mother; the excitement of getting to be in the same room as him causes her Sharingan to awaken. She is accordingly disappointed when, on seeing him, he is apparently cold and indifferent to her, providing her with none of the answers or comfort she craved, and therefore becomes angry with him, berating him for neglecting his own family. As with Sakura, Naruto defends Sasuke, telling Sarada simply that Sasuke is a great shinobi. Moreover, Sarada eventually sees the emotionless shinobi exterior lifted in his brief moments of kindness to Sakura and herself. Although he is never as forthcoming as she wants him to be, Sasuke is able to convince Sarada that he cares about her by reminding her that she singularly represents his bond with Sakura. He also makes a greater effort to spend time with her and console her when he must be away, which, although it makes her sad, she understands. When she does get to see him, Sarada is happy, according to Sakura even happier than herself.13 Stemming from her mother, Sarada's intellect and wisdom are greater than most of her peers. When Sakura told her Sasuke did have a habit of showing affection that was greater than kissing, she thought Sakura was referring to sexual intercourse. However, she was actually referring to Sasuke's habit of poking her in the forehead. In the anime, Sarada seems to attempt to portray as "normal" and wanting to maintain a certain extent of normality as shown with her refusal of riding on top of a train or attempting to not sprint over buildings.14 appearances Sarada has a fair complexion, straight shoulder-length hairstyle that she inherited from her mother and onyx hair and eyes that she inherited from her father. From her mother, she inherited the shape of both her eyes and face, which is framed by a pair of red-rimmed glasses. Her outfit consists of a pink jacket over a yellow vest, underneath a high-collared white shirt with a red tie and black open-toed boots. In Naruto Gaiden, Sarada wears a red sleeveless qipao shirt, similar to her mother's second outfit, (the only difference is the Uchiha crest on the back), a pair of light-coloured shorts and long purple arm warmers, similar to her father's first outfit. She also wears a Konoha forehead protector around her forehead. Abilities Sarada's abilities are largely unknown, but she was noted by Chōchō Akimichi to be easily able to pass her graduation exams due to her battle-adept clan's reputation. She could also single-handedly defeat dozens of Shin clones with a single punch, decimating the area in the process. Physical Prowess At some point in time, Sakura started to train Sarada in the art of refined chakra control. Like her mother, she was adept at this which allows her to use chakra-enhanced strength, to devastating effects. Sarada seems to prefer fighting in close-range combat, mainly relying on her fists. She has proven to be very dangerous up close, able to decimate a small army of Shin's clones using the Cherry Blossom Impact.8 Sarada also has a high level of agility, being able to easily avoid a Shin clone's weapons before she awakened her Sharingan. She has also shown quick reflexes, able to intercept a sneak-attack from Shin's creature before it could capture her. Chakra Prowess and Control As an Uchiha, Sarada possesses powerful chakra. Like her mother, she also has incredible chakra control even at a young age. Thus, she can control and release it from a single point in her body with precise timing, resembling super strength. By doing so through her fists, she can release it as a tremendous force capable of upturning the area around her. Dōjutsu Sharingan Sarada manifested the Sharingan at a young age, with the thoughts of meeting her father spurring the awakening. Her Sharingan has one tomoe in each eye. It gives her the ability to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, predict and mimic movements and techniques, and see through and cast genjutsu. With her prediction ability, Sarada could avoid a shuriken-sword that was manipulated at her even though her Sharingan hasn't fully matured. Epilogue After Daisuke asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, none of them joined him, but Sarada did follow and observe him from afar, keeping herself hidden behind him. Later when she arrived home, she told her step mom that boys are stupid, but remarked that Daisuke and herself had some things in common, like their similar wishes towards their fathers. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that she and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Sarada questions the very meaning about becoming a shinobi and doesn't see why it was important. Soon, Sarada becomes depressed that everyone is training with, or spending time with, their fathers while she has never met her own father , who left when she was still an infant. When questioning the validity of her mother's (Karin) marriage to her father and asking her did her father wear glasses which sakura answer he didn't. which she got completely curious and suspicious and suspect karin married him and she guest when she noticed that sakura was lying straight to her teeth realize that Sasuke never wore glasses in his entire life suspicious about their abusive friendship relationship (directly Tours Sakura) and was he really married to karin ( which narusaku fans and SK know sarada looks nothing like sakura), Sakura gets angry and accidentally destroys the house (apparently again). Moving her mother to Shizune's place, Sarada returns to her home's ruins to retrieve their important belongings, only to discover that one of the pictures of her mother and father together. This discovery leads Sarada to discover sakura Photoshop herself in the picture by taping her picture over the existence of Karin her mother who, looks exactly like her, and wears glasses and has an association with her father, visually disturbing her. She was later approached by Shizune, who was surprised by Sarada's doubts of her lineage. While Shizune insisted the young Uchiha's doubts were false, Sarada revealed she already knew there were no records of her birth in any hospital in Konoha. When she demanded Shizune tell her about it, Shizune simply stayed quiet with a regretful look like Sakura did, furthering Sarada's doubts never answer the question as well just like her mother who avoid the question as well by punching the the ground to ignore sarada question Later, after speaking with Mitsuki about the nature of identity crisis, and Chōchō's offhanded suggestion of leaving the village for self-discovery, Sarada decided to do just that. When she went to approach the Seventh Hokage for his blessings to leave the village as well as an idea as to where Sasuke and Karin might be, she overheard to her shock that Naruto has been in contact with Sasuke all this time and was going to meet with him. Sarada decided to follow the Hokage in hopes of finally meeting and asking her father for the truth. To her surprise, she was followed by Chōchō, who was blissfully unaware of Sarada's goals despite having similar ones. After the Hokage left, daisuke soon arrived with Mitsuki and a lunch prepared by the Hokage's wife for his trip. After Shikamaru told them the Hokage already left, an annoyed Daisuke decided to leave it at that, until Sarada offered to take it to Naruto. While daisuke found the idea pointless, Sarada spoke of how important it was since it was made by someone who loves the Hokage. Seeing the determination in her eyes, without asking why, daisuke agreed to let her take the lunch, to which Chōchō joined Sarada. Soon afterwards, Chōchō became exhausted from running. They were then intercepted by a young boy named Shin, who surprised Sarada with his Sharingan and status as an Uchiha. Sarada is confused by this as her sakura told her than her father was the last Uchiha. Shin was determined to take Sarada captive; Sarada and Chōchō quickly battled the boy. The fight was soon interrupted by Naruto, who already knew the kunoichi were following him. ]] After a quick display of the Seventh Hokage's power, Shin was instructed by a small creature with the Sharingan as well to retreat, prompting him to teleport himself and the creature. With everything calming down, Naruto decided to let the two kunoichi join him and meet up with Sasuke. Wanting to know more about her father, she asked Naruto. He told her about how he was the best in his graduating class, handsome, and popular with the women, which made her happy, but was also sad to hear how anti-social he was. Finally, she was very happy to hear from Naruto that she inherited both her father's and her mother's positive traits. Later, as they finally approached the location where they were to finally meet her father, Sarada used the excuse of having to relieve herself to go on ahead of Naruto and Chōchō (who wanted to rest). She became excited to finally see her father again after so long, awakening her Sharingan in the process. Suddenly, she was approached by Sasuke himself. While initially tearfully happy to see him, Sarada became horrified as the estranged father, concerned it was the enemy and not realising it was his own daughter, drew his sword at Sarada. As Sasuke began his attack, a frightened Sarada called him "Papa", making Sasuke stop upon realising who she is. Naruto and Chōchō quickly arrived afterwards, to which Sasuke scolded Naruto for bringing children. Sarada, however, began asking many questions to her estranged father, only for Sasuke to simply tell her it didn't concern her. Heartbroken by her father's indifference towards her, Sarada ran out crying. Later, Naruto went to console the distraught girl, insisting to Sarada that her father was a good man despite his attitude, which failed to cheer her up, causing her to internally call out to her mother. Moments afterwards, Shin appeared again with his father. Sasuke quickly appeared to aid Naruto against this enemy. As Sasuke quickly faced off against the mysterious man, Sarada watched in awe when Sasuke quickly won the first scuffle, to which Naruto assured her that her father wasn't fighting seriously yet. The man then introduced himself as Shin Uchiha, shocking Sarada that he had the same name as his son. Adult-Shin then used his dōjutsu to manipulate Sasuke's sword into stabbing Naruto. Adult-Shin then launched his blades at Sarada and Sasuke shielded his daughter with his body. As adult-Shin went to strike again, Sakura appeared and quickly pummelled the man into submission. As Sakura began apologising for not giving her an honest heart to heart conversation sooner, Sasuke insisted it wasn't her fault. Suddenly, the Sharingan creature appeared again, teleporting both Shin, his son and Sakura. Afterwards, they headed to Orochimaru's hideout. Sarada asked Suigetsu to help find out if Karin was her real mother. After running a DNA test from genetic samples retrieved from Karin's desk (which was Sarada's own umbilical cord) and Sarada's cheek, Suigetsu nonchalantly informed Sarada of her mother being Karin. After scolding Suigetsu, Naruto reminded Sarada that they were leaving to save her mother, only for her to reply in a fit of rage that Sakura was not her mother and that she wanted nothing to do with her. After a talk from Naruto, Sarada remembered moments with her mother, deciding she did want to save Sakura and find Karin to meet for the first time. With Sasuke's abilities awakened, he found Shin's hideout and manifested his Susanoo to take them there. Observing her father's power, she concludes that while he may not be the best person, he was impressive. Upon arriving in the proper dimension, Sarada began wondering how her father really felt about Sakura but however sasuke care about Sakura as a friend but telling her that Karin does care about sasuke, even though he fathered the young Uchiha with another woman. Despite her concerns, Naruto gave her a comforting looking, making her realise she only needed to focus on saving her mother first. They ultimately found Sakura engaged in battle with Shin. Sasuke quickly subdued Shin with Susanoo. As Sasuke checked on his wife's injuries, Sarada smiled with delight to see that her parents' love for each other was genuine. Shin then ordered his clones to distract the enemies while he escaped. Everyone watched in surprise as the clones all attacked him, with one of the clones simply explaining that they outgrew their need of him. Thousands of Shin clones of different builds and sizes then appeared. As Naruto and Sasuke fought them off easily, Shin attempted to escape and use his creature to capture Sarada and Chōchō. Sarada saw through this and quickly crushed the creature. She then joined the fight, amazing everyone by showcasing the same immense strength her mother learned to decimate the area and several Shin clones. After the battle came to a close, Sarada was embraced by her mother who voiced her relief of Sarada being okay. Karin explained that she was aware of Sarada's doubts and insisted that she was her mother. Sarada agreed, adding that the only thing that mattered was that their hearts were connected. Turning her attention to her father, she asked him if he truly believed that he was connected to her mother, which he confirmed by saying that both he and karin have Sarada as a daughter, moving the young Uchiha to tears. After leaving the Shin clones at the Konoha Orphanage, they returned to the village where they met up with Chōji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka who had just returned from a mission. When Ino tried talking to Sasuke, Sarada interrupted her after mistakenly believing that the older kunoichi was attracted to her father, which amused Karin as sakura let go of her Crush and was happy for Karin. That night, Sarada had her first family dinner with Sasuke. After an unknown amount of time, Sarada and karin met with Sasuke at the village gates as Sasuke prepared to leave to continue his mission. When Sarada showed sadness at the prospect of her father leaving again, Sasuke surprised her by pulling her into a hug before he affectionately poked her on the forehead saying that he would see her again soon, making Sarada smile. She then waved goodbye to her father as he left. At the Academy, Sarada was approached by Daisuke who thanked her for delivering the lunch to his father. Sarada replied, however, that it was she who should be thanking him for giving her the opportunity to realise her dream to become Hokage, which Daisuke scoffed at. When she returned home, Sarada looked at the new photo that she had taken with both of her parents and smiled happily. Pics of Sarada Category:Females